


Плечом к плечу

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-Slash, The Iliad References, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: У Джона и Шерлока больше общего с Ахиллом и Патроклом, чем вы думаете.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Плечом к плечу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Side by side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478976) by [AllHeartsAreBroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHeartsAreBroken/pseuds/AllHeartsAreBroken). 



Джон с судорожным вздохом закрыл книгу и положил её на журнальный столик рядом со своим креслом, а потом пару раз моргнул, чтобы сдержать слёзы, опасно собирающиеся в уголках глаз.

Вот дерьмо.

Он не был готов к такому количеству разбитых сердец.

Конечно, он знал, что произошло в этой истории (это была самая известная эпическая поэма из когда-либо написанных), но он никогда не читал диалоги и монологи.

А теперь слова, которые он только что прочёл, застрянут у него в голове на несколько недель.

«Здесь ты лежишь, бездыханный! Не может моё услаждаться  
Сердце ни пищей, ни сладким вином без тебя(1).  
Нет ничего хуже, чем это, что я мог бы вытерпеть».

Он никогда не думал, что будет сравнивать свою жизнь с жизнью греческого героя, но, чёрт возьми, именно это он чувствовал, когда умер Шерлок.

Он никогда в жизни не испытывал такой мучительной боли, даже когда увидел одного из своих самых близких друзей, неподвижно лежащего на песке в Афганистане.

Он помнил, как часами смотрел на кресло Шерлока, надеясь увидеть, как его друг материализуется перед ним и ответит на его взгляд; и он помнил, как отказывался есть почти два дня, возможно, в качестве наказания самому себе, потому что думал, что это его вина.

− Джон?

Звук голоса Шерлока вернул его к реальности: он не слышал, как тот зашёл в гостиную. Джон откашлялся и улыбнулся так весело, как только мог. 

− Эй... Всё в порядке?

«Ох, мне только что напомнили, как я был потерян без тебя, и я понял, что моя любовь к тебе в буквальном смысле эпического масштаба, Ахилл оплакивал Патрокла так же, как я оплакивал тебя, и большинство людей думают, что они были любовниками, но да, ничего особенного».

− Да, конечно.

Шерлок нахмурил брови и посмотрел на книгу рядом с Джоном. 

− Ты читал «Илиаду»?

− Х-м-м? О, да, я... Нашел её на твоей книжной полке. Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь.

Губы Шерлока изогнулись в лёгкой кривой улыбке, когда он подошёл к своему креслу.

− Моя бабушка очень любила греческую мифологию. Она подарила мне свой экземпляр «Илиады» за три месяца до смерти. − Он грациозно сел. − Ахилл и Патрокл были её любимыми героями. И они стали моими любимыми героями, когда она впервые прочитала мне о них. Только никому не говори.

Джон ласково улыбнулся, почему-то ничуть не удивлённый этим признанием. 

− Теперь я понимаю почему. − Потом он шутливо добавил: − Ахилл может быть немного высокомерным придурком.

Шерлок усмехнулся. 

− Но Патрокл обычно его поддерживает.

Они смотрели друг на друга, казалось, несколько часов, воздух был наполнен подавленными эмоциями и невысказанными словами.

Но их глаза говорили то, что не могли сказать их уста: «Что бы ни случилось, отныне я клянусь, что мы всегда будем сражаться плечом к плечу».

***

Примечание переводчика:

(1) − Перевод В. А. Жуковского.


End file.
